Bleach: Mavericks Rising
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: New faces appear and a new path forms. Watch as Ichigo encounters the Mavericks and learns more about his powers. And a hidden past is revealed and bonds are formed. Starts around Seireitei arc.
1. Chapter 1

**RedDragon: Good day to you all! As we had posted on our profile page, we are doing a bleach story. Action, adventure, romance and twist a wait in this brand new saga. The world you thought you knew will be torn asunder. Now it is time to strike.**

**Sage Wolf: Hold on there, mate. We have some legal stuff to get done first. We don't need those lawyers breathing down our necks, again. We barely got rid of them last time. It would be better to get it out of the way now. **

**AssassinK: So, who has the questionable honor of doing it?**

**The Dom: I say the new guy.(The Dom points over his shoulder)**

**?: What, me?**

**RedDragon: Looks like it and it will be a great way to introduce yourself. And also it is the lowest man on the totem poles job.**

**?: Fine, Leagueofextraordinarywriters does not own bleach or the opening and ending themes. We do however own the OCs. By the way, hello I am Father Chapa. Now lets get this thing started!**

** Bleach: Mavericks Rising**

**Ch.1; The Dragon Legacy**

**Opening theme; Don't Hold Back by The Sleeping**

It was a sunny day in the afterlife, where the Souls of the deceased resided until it was time for them to be reincarnated. Off in the far distance was a mountain and a shrouded figure simply stood on the adjacent cliff looking out at his home, the Seireitei, where the Shinigami lived. The shrouded figure reached for the cowl covering his face and threw it back, revealing himself to be a dragon. This was Ryumaru Gurētohīrō. He was quite tall, standing at 6'0 and wore a standard shihakukshō without the sandals. Ryumaru's hands were colored scarlet and scaled like a carp with sharp claws, and his feet were the same. Behind his back stuck out a tail which was also scarlet, but had a yellow underbelly and golden fur arcing up the tail. His head was completely draconic and slightly resembled the head of a snake. Horn like antlers grew out of his head, resting comfortably on his shaggy mane of blond hair which flowed down his neck. A sharp horn grew out of his snout, right between his green eyes that expressed a sense of determination.

At his waist was his Zanpakutō, Ryu no Tsume (Dragon's Claw), which was the length of an ordinary katana, the tsuba (guard) was two intersecting flames while the hilt had a slight curve and was wrapped in a red cloth with diamond designs on it. The pommel was a blue dragon which looked to be yawning, exposing its tongue out to the elements. It rested in a lacquered sheath of dark red oak with an ornamental golden dragon symbol emblazoned on it. Ryumaru started to walk towards the Seireitei, reminiscing about his past back to when he still resided in the World of the Living.

*FLASHBACK- Feudal Era*

Ryumaru, known as Tetsuya at this point, walked back to his lakeside home, returning from a mission to serve as a bodyguard. He continued to walk until he reached a nondescript house under a sakura tree with roses planted out front. The house was a normal medium size hut capable of seating both its occupants as well as their belongings, surrounded by awe inspiring mountains and a lake of the clearest blue. As Tetsuya approached the house, the sun set behind the mountains, throwing shadows everywhere and creating a mirage on the lake. He slid open the door and stepped inside, only to be met by his eternal companion and love of his life, Mizuhana. Tetsuya smiled as he took in her appearance and moved to embrace her.

She looked stunning with her long cascading blonde locks, green eyes that conveyed a sense of kindness and warmth, an angular face, and a wide smile. She wore a long floral kimono that reached down to her ankles. At the height of 5'8, she looked simply radiant in Tetsuya's gaze. "Tetsuya-kun, you're back!" She exclaimed in joy.

Tetsuya replied, "Just as I promised you, Mizuhana-chan." With a grunt of exertion, and a squeal of surprise from Mizuhana, Tetsuya lifted her up into his arms bridal style and began to walk out the doors only bothering to answer the question of where they were going with a mysterious, "You'll see when we get there, now just close your eyes and I will tell you when you can open them" Hours passed and finally the signal came, "Okay, open your eyes." A gasp of wonder escaped from Mizuhana's throat and tears filled her eyes as she stared at the breathtaking scene that was in front of her. Both Tetsuya and Mizuhana stood on a bridge at a clear lake surrounded by stones to prevent anyone from falling in. The entire area was bathed in the moonlight and cherry blossoms littered the pathways as they continued to watch the scene. Stepping stones allowed for one to walk in and gaze at the calm lake up close. Sakura trees reached out over the waters reflective surface, making it seem as though they gazed into an alternate dimension. They spent the rest of their time there simply remembering all the times they were together. But all was not well, as they would soon discover.

*FLASHBACK-end*

Ryumaru broke out of his thought. He had just felt an unfamiliar and powerful reiatsu coming from the Seireitei. Turning towards his home he could see smoke rising from it. "The hell? Someone is invading the Seireitei?" he asked himself getting up from his sitting position. This could not be good.

"Either Aizen or that clown faced bastard has shown their true colors or something is seriously wrong." He knew that if it wasn't those shady assholes then it was another powerful entity. He got himself ready to cut his training trip short and return. **'Might be a good fight, aye ****Gōrudenbōi?'** said a dark voice. "For once I agree with you, Kiryu." Said Ryumaru to no one in particular. With that he leapt of the ledge and starting his next adventure.

**Ending theme; Baka Go Home from Baka and Test**

**RedDragon: How about that for a first chapter. He the thanks goes to AssassinK as he is the main author of the story.**

**AssassinK: Thank you for the appreciation and I'll get chapter 2 out as soon as possible.**

**Sage Wolf: Now with that out of the way what's next?**

**The Dom: Spoilers!**

**Father Chapa: Spoiler Exorcism!(fires a ray of holy energy from his hand)**

**The Dom: Huh?(a glowing golden cross appears on his chest before exploding)**

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

**Sage Wolf: Nice job Father!**

**Father Chapa: Just doing my duty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RedDragon: And after a long wait, here is chapter 2 of our amazing Bleach fanfic. Warning, if you do not like stylized violence or anything that resembles 300 in action style, then get out now while you still have the chance.**

**Sage Wolf: If you are okay with that then read on and enjoy. This is going to get good.**

**AssassinK: It should be, it was a bitch to right.**

**The Dom: Are you sure he can swear like that?**

**Father Chapa: This fic is rated M for a reason you know.**

**RedDragon: Alright let's go! Bankai!**

Chapter 2: Day of the Red Sunset

Ryumaru leapt off the cliff, using his powerful hind legs to give him a boost. As he fell down to the ground, he continued to reminisce about his beautiful water flower and how his life was absolutely perfect before the incident, while maintaining his focus on the quickly approaching floor. Landing in a crouch, Ryumaru took a couple of seconds to absorb the pain in his legs from landing on the unforgiving ground as he had leapt from a substantial height. As the pain in his legs receded, Ryumaru took off towards the Seireitei in a sprint, while lamenting the fact that he had never mastered the art of Shunpo to the extent where he would to be able to traverse vast distances with but a couple of steps. He strained his legs, running as fast as he could towards his home, dodging obstacles, all while being lost in a flashback about losing everything he held dear to his heart in a mere couple of hours.

*FLASHBACK*

It was just another day, until Tetsuya left the house to train for a couple of hours. As he passed by, he did not notice intruders lurking about with insane grins on their faces. Despite their different looks, all of them wore the same gray robes and a shark pendant which symbolized their allegiance to a rather well known cult known as, The Children of the Red Sea, which worshipped a shark goddess named Umikotse. They were all fanatics when it came to their deity and sacrificed people to it, causing a reign of terror to encompass the town. And the next victim that they decided on was defenseless. As they decided on a plan of action, they waited for the perfect time to strike. They waited and continued to wait, and waited, until finally one went crazy, and muttered to his partners, "If we wait any longer, HE will return and we will lose our chance, besides do you really want to risk Shinamaru's anger if we don't come back with our assigned target?" in a fairly gruff voice.

They ran out of their cover, hoping to take Mizuhana by surprise. There was an ensuing scuffle in which one of the members unknowingly lost their pendant, as everyone was focusing their attention on the struggling captive. "Let's go! Move it people, we have no time to waste!" was shouted by one of the cultists and everyone began to move in the direction of their closest sacrificial altar, only 15 minutes away to the west. However, Tetsuya had finished his training session and was returning to the hut, albeit at a slower pace. "Come on, let's go. Hurry up, if we get caught by that damnable Ronin, we are all going to die by his blade." One of the grunts muttered to his companions, who passed on the message until everyone began to shuffle faster fearful for their lives.

The Ronin in question had just returned and questioned, "Where is Mizuhana-Chan I wonder?" and looked around as dread began to take root in his mind. Something glinted in the grass. Upon further inspection, it was the shark pendant from earlier, and as he held it Tetsuya thought in alarm, 'This is the pendant that all known members of The Children of the Red Sea wear. Oh no, this is bad.' The swordsman looked around for other clues and saw footprints in the dirt, then he immediately hurtled in the direction that the cult had gone in. He ran, and ran until he reached the lake where the entire cult was gathered, robed in ceremonial red garments, chanting.

One member approached the apparent leader and said, "Lord Seiya, we bring you the sacrifice that you have asked for to appease the great shark Umikotse." Seiya was decked out in robes that almost resembled a shark's skin and was holding a ceremonial dagger that resembled a shark tooth with the handle wrapped in leather. His dark brown eyes were tinged with darkness and evil, with visible traces of insanity. He gestured towards the altar, and Tetsuya's heart almost stopped when he saw his beloved on that accursed altar. He sneaked forward, trying to hear what was being said and managed to make out, "Oh Umikotse, your children have brought you yet another sacrifice, may you be pleased with this and continue to bestow more victims." Tetsuya had heard very little of the entire thing, but he heard enough. With a roar, he leapt out of his cover and rushed at them, unsheathing the blade at his hip.

Startled, the first grunt fell almost immediately as the Ronin's katana lodged itself in the heart. Withdrawing the weapon, Tetsuya flicked the blade once to get the blood off it, and settled into the opening stance of his own personal sword style, the Akai Chiheisen no Odori (Dance of the Red Horizon). He took a cursory glance at his opponents and noticed that none of them had a proper stance for their weapons as everyone wielded their swords and knives like pointy sticks. He thought to himself, 'Ok, there are a total of 30 people, well…29 now since the guy at my feet is clearly dead. None of them seem to have much in terms of skill, this shouldn't really be all that difficult.' Tetsuya took up a relaxed stance and held his sword loosely at an angle pointing the blade towards the ground and adopted a casual look on his face like he did this every day. He jerked his head backwards as though he was saying, 'Come at me bros.' The poor grunts all yelled out lame battle cries and ran at their opponent.

The first grunt lashed out with a savage thrust at Tetsuya's head, expecting the steel to sink into flesh and thus stop his own momentum. Tetsuya simply shifted his head to the side and avoided the strike completely. The thug tried to swing the blade at the neck blindly, hoping to hit something. The swordsman utilized his momentum from moving his head to his advantage, and with one fluid movement, ducked under the sword swing, twisted his body and exited the crouch with the blade positioned for a strong strike. The sword slammed into the thug's body, wounding him and eliciting a cry of pain. 'Ok that was 1 already and my point is proven, these guys all suck at combat' Tetsuya thought to himself in amusement, as his opponents started to regroup. "Damn, how do we fight him?" "Well we obviously can't rush him head on, he's not one of the deadliest fighters alive cause he's a pushover" was heard from the group. "Let's try to distract him" Everyone agreed to the plan, and they suddenly broke apart from the group and formed a circle around their opponent, who looked like he was bored out of his mind.

They ran a continuous loop around Tetsuya, who just stood there waiting for something to happen thinking, 'Oh boy this is going to be brutal.' 4 of the grunts backed out of the circle slowly trying to remain unseen. Their feeble efforts was easily seen through by the samurai, who stayed his hand waiting to see what would ensue. The circle sprang apart, and only 3 of the minions remained. Instantly Tetsuya knew the 4th was behind and observed as the fools ran at him. The frontal assault team swung downwards, the one in the back swung sideways thinking 'HA, we have him now!' Tetsuya maintained the casual look on his face as he ducked under the swing, having felt the displaced air. The sword continued on its trajectory and caused the underling to cut down his own teammates. The look of sheer horror on his face when he realized his own team had been killed by his sword was replaced by a look of pain as Tetsuya unleashed a donkey like kick to his chest. Both the kick and the fact that his team was killed stunned him long enough for the Ronin to exchange his loose grip for a strong reverse grip and thrust backwards without looking. It did not end well for the minion.

The warm liquid splashed onto the ground and stained Tetsuya's clothes, letting him know that another had been taken out. He lunged at another, who put up an arm as though he could save himself with that, and pierced him, through the arm to his chest and out the back. Yanking the blade out, he continued to cut them down with so much ease it appeared as though he was dancing. A mist of blood rained down to the ground with each opponent, Tetsuya's sword was a blur as he blocked, parried, and annihilated each foe with a swing without a single wasted movement. One got in a lucky strike and knocked the sword out of Tetsuya's hands, thinking that he would be less deadly without a blade.

He taunted, "Ha you no longer have a weapon, we have the advantage now!" His only response was Tetsuya glaring at the rest of them with such palpable hatred in his eyes as he assumed a martial arts stance. 'Well, looks like I have to beat the rest of them with my bare hands, can't be helped then I guess' and he angled his body so that his spine was slightly bent, the right arm was pulled back and bent at the elbow. The left hand was extended out with the palm facing the cult and the fingers closed so it resembled a tiger claw. The legs were slightly bent with the left foot firmly on the ground in front by one step, while the right foot shifted back a little and the toes planted with the heel lifted into the air. "Well? Come at me then with everything you've got." Tetsuya taunted them as they all grew nervous. The first minion charged with his knife positioned for a stab.

Tetsuya evaded, and shot out his right arm at the hand holding the knife, knocking it into the air before it was grasped tightly making the blade fall out of his grip. A palm strike was aimed at the face and connected as Tetsuya released his grip on the guy's hand. It crashed into him and knocked him onto his back, unconscious. The others grew cautious and decided to hang back out of range, and Tetsuya got annoyed at their cowardice. He stooped down, picked up the unconscious member's weapon, tossed it into the air and grasped it by the blade very carefully so he didn't cut himself, drew back his arm, and whipped it forward releasing the blade. It sunk into one poor crony's body, and everyone grew even more terrified. Tetsuya went to retrieve his katana thinking, 'Tch, if they aren't going to attack, then I will.' He returned his weapon to the sheath, reassumed his martial arts stance, and rushed them.

7 more ran to meet him, thinking that they would win with superior numbers, dropping their weapons in the process. The first launched a flying jump kick which was evaded. His leg was grasped and Tetsuya let out a grunt of exertion as he slammed the guy into the ground, then smashed his face in with his geta shoes. Another launched a high kick that was caught and then he was flipped in the air, landing on the unforgiving ground widespread. Tetsuya aimed an angular palm strike at the lungs, affecting his breathing, but not killing him. Yet another kick came at him, Tetsuya caught it and yanked on the leg causing the follower of Umikotse to perform the splits. As he continued to take them down he wondered, 'Jeez what's up with their obsession with kicks?' He was knocked out of his thoughts when someone latched onto him from behind. Reacting instinctively, he flipped the guy over his head and grabbed him in a choke hold, then knocked him out with a strike to the base of the neck. Only one remained out of the initial group that charged, and he displayed recklessness as he ran at his hated foe, who ducked and sweeped out with his leg before bringing the same leg up, hitting the cultist, but also unintentionally hitting him in the most painful spot ever.

The minion had a spasm and everyone else winced in pain and sympathy. Tetsuya brushed his hands off and rose up off the floor just to hear a blood curdling scream from his love. He looked alarmingly towards the altar and saw her get stabbed. His eyes darkened with rage, and his sight went black as his body ran towards them on autopilot, almost as though a puppeteer was controlling him as he yelled his only coherent thought, "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Ignoring cries and pleas, he tore through the rest of the cultists, and passed out on the altar. When he awoke, he was met with the sight of his princess, dead.

*Flashback end*

Ryumaru continued to run towards the Seireitei as fast as he could. An explosion was heard and he could see smoke rising. He felt the Reiatsu of his friends rise, and begged any deity that was listening that he could get there in time. The dragon renewed his efforts to get to the city as fast as he could, while ignoring the pain in his legs from being strained. He muttered to himself, "Please let me get there in time, I already lost Mizuhana, I won't lose you guys too. Okami, Suzaku, Meiyo, please be safe." '**Use my power to help you get there faster'** he heard that dark voice, and listened to it. Channeling more power into his limbs, Ryumaru disappeared into Shunpo.

**RedDragon: That was probably the most violent chapter we have ever made. There is nothing that could top that.**

**AssassinK: Oh, don't worry, the bloodbath has only begun! There is more on the red horizon!**

**Sage Wolf: Did you set up that pun on purpose?**

**AssassinK: Maybe.**

**The Dom: Whatever, we all have college stuff to do, damn papers.**

**Father Chapa: Not me!**

**Sage Wolf: Don't you have senior stuff to do?**

**Father Chapa: Oh shit! (runs out of the room)**


End file.
